The Thrall
by Ragnaroks-revenge
Summary: Well, I'll jump on the bandwagon for how much I hate the ending's vaugeness, but I wanted to throw my own spin on this one, comments prefered or I have no reason to write!   FemShep Ren MAJOR ME3 SPOILARS


AN: I'm sick of all the Indoctrination Theory Fanfics going on. Let's assume, for one moment, that Bioware wasn't snorting cocaine in their interviews, and actually mean what the f- they say? Kthanks.

NOTE: Paragade (Neutral) FemShep. Romance with Garrus, killed Tali (That suicide scene almost made me cry) and the Quarians, sided with the Salarians in terms of the genophage (I shot Mordin, U mad? I went with the Dalatrass' plan) and saved them from the bomb , Kept the Rachni Queen Mutant Thing (Also, retconning this bit here, in my universe they didn't decide to go f-tard and kill everyone after you save them) , The rest will be apparent in the story.

On with the show~ 3

P.S: Their ending was written by Martin Heidegger as far as I'm concerned... Jesus -.-

"Why are you here?"

The voice reverberates through my skull; the world is tinted with a bloody haze as the blood loss takes effect on my body. I raise my head slightly, wincing at the immense pain coming from the hole in my side. The view around me is simply... breathtaking. Debris swirls around a red and rotten Earth, Reapers and Frigates clash in something comparable to a manifestation of the Christian-lore Mountain of Megiddo itself. A tapping noise makes my attention snap back to the voice , I slowly stand, clutching my side as I take in my... Captor? Savior? Regardless of title, what I find shocks me. A small , holographic child stands in-front of me, impatiently tapping his foot.

I make the greatest effort so that I can ask, "Wh-... Where am I..?" The child simply stares at me.

"This is the Citadel... It's my home." The child's empty eye-sockets disturbed me greatly as they pierced my soul with a shocking glare

, he carries an aura of power, regardless of his childish frame... childish frame... A sharp intake of air stings the dozens of lacerations in my throat. The figure is me. A small androgynous child, small, holographic scars laced over her lips, sleek hair, tall stature. She's me... What have I gotten myself into? "W..W...Wh...Why-" I cough up blood, splattering my scorched boots, "Wh...Why are you m.. me?"

I loo- No. The reaper Child looks at me with a vague stare, one could almost see a small hint of smugness glinting across the artificial body, which promptly disappeared. "This form will keep you active. Just imagine determining Organic Life's ability to survive in this cycle... in any cycle. You will determine their fate, by looking at what was once the innocence of life... Your past." The Child gestures behind him at the three path-ways. " Speaking of choices, you have to make yours soon, time is not on your side." He nods to his left "You kill all synthetic life, including the Geth, this will not keep th-" I ignored his blabber as I coughed up more blood, he began to focus to his right, "You take control over us. Full command. Infact y-" More blood. She … IT! Spread its arms in a maniacal fashion towards the center, "You merge ALL life, Synthetic and Organic and co-" Now it's time.

Beeping reverberated throughout my senses as an internal AI woke from the shock of Harbinger's blast, "I am damaged, I need to fix me! Hold tight me!" The side effects of the blood-loss were stemmed when the AI in my Cerebral Cortex injected pure adrenaline into the enhanced nervous receptors in my brain, my mind instantly went to overdrive as I assessed the situation and OVM(Operational Intelligence Menagerie) merged with me again. It's trying to scare me. Good. It'll think it has the upper hand in this, hubris is not a kind fellow to have lurking around when you have the Queen of Engineering Bitches on-board. So, Three choices... focus... Option 1 is down the drain, I have come TOO far to die from this, the Geth don't deserve that fate, neither does EDI, or myself, I'm as synthetic as an Organic can be, hell, my mind is half run by AI software as it is. But then again.. the benefits of this could be out- No. Survival at all costs. You die, you lose. Option 2... It was obvious by the electrical currents that I would sacrifice myself by simply touching it. But the VI -did- say that I specifically would have a hold on the Reaper's themselves, so I couldn't possibly die... Right?

My mind was set, controlling the Reapers would be the best set option to fix

The Reaper continued on about how the cycle was doomed to fail now that I had breached this all-god-damned-powerful hole in the wall, it was obvious it was just Harbinger trying to unnerve me, the undertones of Mordin, Miranda, Jacob, Thane, and the many others I had sacrificed to make my victory, were all swamped by the groaning fatigued sound of -it's- voice.

The path was clear, the Illusive Man failed... Indoctrinated Bastard... There was only one way to fix this, using the logic of someone who has -no- loyalties, no -fears, no... Redemption...

I could hear sovereign almost saying in his disgusting voice,

"Destruction is the only way to salvation..."


End file.
